


Just a new day

by Drarina1737



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Badass Reader, F/M, Hunt, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Werewolf, saving the winchesters asses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarina1737/pseuds/Drarina1737
Summary: Two fake FBI agents come into your class and step into your werewolf case, so it’s not great that one of them is your soulmate, or is it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written with the quote "Because when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible." as a prompt. You can visit me on tumblr at drarina1737.tumblr.com. Hope you like it!

They walked into the room while you gave your students homework after your sociology class. They were very interested lately with the soulmates subject, what made your job a lot easier. Soulmates were a rare thing nowadays, and not more than 7% of the American population was biologically capable of having a soulmate, and not even a 4% out of them found it. Soulmates were not what fanfiction said it was, either. Babies that were born with a wing-shaped mark on their shoulder weren’t blessed. They were cursed. Who would find their soulmates in a world where people moved constantly? And how would you feel if every time you undressed your partner, your other half, you saw a wing that represented that they meant for someone else? Winged people usually died alone, dealt with mental health issues or got too involved with drugs, alcohol or work, to survive the black hole provided by the lack of a partner and the pressure of society.

That last one was your case. Your job as a professor helped you to survive legally and, as a winged, you could call a sick couple of days whenever you wanted, and nobody knew you were hunting demons, werewolves or vampires.  
But for your current hunt you hadn’t have to take some days to travel: the son of a bitch was killing in your town. And, as soon as the two pretty boys walked into your empty classroom, suits and all, calling themselves ‘Spears and Aguilera’, you knew they were hunters.

They asked a couple of things, neutral stuff, and then they got into the serious stuff. Not very subtlety, but you imagined that it was because you knew you were talking about werewolves, not usual animals.

“So, you haven’t heard anything strange lately? Howling noises?” You smiled ironically.

“Look, uh, _agents_ ,” you say, sarcastic. “No, I haven’t heard anything like that, but please… don’t mess my town up.”

That night you dress up, combat boots and flexible pants because anyone who says they’ve hunted in jeans isn’t used to kick things. You took a couple silver blades and two guns with silver bullets for the werewolf. You were sure he was staying in an old abandoned house nearly out of town, and tonight he wasn’t getting out of there alive. He was all alone, because there hadn’t been enough dead to feed more than one monster.

As you drove to the house, you began thinking again about tomorrow’s class on soulmates. It wasn’t easy too recognize your soulmate. The world didn’t stop, you didn’t smell of heaven, you didn’t just _know_. You had to tough them to know. Skin-on-skin. That wasn’t something you did with every stranger. But, in case that it happened, your wing mark would double.

And you felt it. It was said that it hurt like a son of a bitch. You didn’t really mind that, but finding your soulmate was something you’d given up a long time ago. That didn’t mind too much in your line of work anyway.

You shook your head to clear your thoughts, parked and got out of the car, quietly entering the house with a gun in your hand and a knife at an arms reach. You were almost in the kitchen’s door, heart pounding with adrenaline and expectation, back pressed against the wall, when you heard a voice. And you thought that you were screwed, because if the werewolf wasn’t alone, you were fucking dead.

You peeked into the room to figure out your plan and then you saw hem. The two guys from your class. That was who the werewolf the werewolf was talking to. The tall, long-haired one seeped to be okay, despite the circumstances, but the other was beaten up, both of them tied to chairs. The monster was looking and talking at them, its back to you, and you took your chance.

You stepped into the kitchen and shot until the chamber was empty. The werewolf fell to the ground, dead without a chance, and you took your knife out to free the guys’ hands and feet. 

“I told you,” you said, working on the tall one’s ropes, “not to mess my hunt. In _my_ town." He kept his mouth shut, but his partner didn’t.

“Well, sweetheart, it seems like you had it covered. Not just a goodie but badass professor, are we?”

“If you don’t shut your mouth, and I’m serious now, I’ll leave you here.” You had already finished with the first man’s ropes, and you were heading towards the other while he stood up and picked up his gun from the floor, still silent. “I bet your big mouth gave you that beating, tough boy.”

“Name’s Dean. He’s Sam.”

“As in, Sam and Dean Winchester?” He seemed to swell with pride and answered.

“Yes.”

“Well then. Now I get why you die all the time.” You’d finally finished with his feet and you got to his hands. You grazed your forearm against his and you automatically run out of air.

“Fuck.” You touched his hand again and gasped in surprise and pain. He cursed too. You got up his knife and cut his shirt’s shoulder. The wing on his left shoulder was not alone. Not anymore.

“If you wanted to get me naked, _soulmate_ , you should probably wait for my little brother to go away.” You felt your chest swell with his voice. _You needed to keep it cool_.

“Shut up. We’re gonna go to my place and patch you up, and then we’ll talk.” You got out of the place, watching as Sam helped Dean, still without a word and astonished. “Follow my car,” you said, and got out of the house.

***

You arrived with a 67 Impala on your tail. His car roared beautifully and the shiny black hood glowed with the moonlight. You were forcing yourself to actually think about the car to avoid thinking about the man inside it. Dean was, without a doubt, beautiful. But he was also a hunter, _the_ hunter. He wasn’t going to stay.

When you got into the apartment, the two men behind you, you ordered Sam and Dean to sit down on the couch while you went for you medicine cabinet. You returned right away, and asked Sam if he was hurt.

“Just bruises,” he answered. You turned to Dean.

“Which one is the most serious?”

“Arm,” he grunted. There was a deep cut, which you cleaned and patched up, before doing the same with the rest of the wounds. Eventually you got to the point of taking his shirt off, but you did your best to ignore it. When you were finished, you looked up at him and found his green eyes staring at you. You didn’t look away when you asked.

“Any of you need some pain meds?”

“I’m good,” Sam said, voice subtly tense. “Do you know of some place where I can stay?”

“There’s a room at the end of the corridor, and you can shower if you want.

“Are you sure?” he asked. You nodded. “Good night, Y/N, thank you for the saving. Night, Dean.”

“Goodnight.” 

“Night, Sammy.” You were still looking at each other’s eyes when he got out of the room.

“So…” Dean started. “What now?” You didn’t think. You just threw yourself forward and kissed him. He gasped, surprised, and you moaned when he kissed back, both hands grabbing your hair and pulling you closer.

You got up from your kneeling position and sat on his lap, grinding against him. He broke the kiss for a second.

“Are you sure?” he asked, panting.

You nodded, panting, and his hands were on your waist, on your hips, lower. You stood up and took off your boots, socks, jeans and panties in a second, also getting rid of Dean’s jeans and underwear. You were already _very wet_ , adrenaline and the rush of finding your soulmate doing their job and adding to Dean’s hotness. Dean, surprised by your hurry followed suit, grabbing you by the hips and forcing you to sit on his lap again.

“So, agent Spears… I heard rumors about you… they say you’re a pro with your mouth. Always wondered if that was true.”

“Let me prove it to you. Get you ready.” You smiled.

“Not tonight. Tonight I’m ready enough.”

He had spent all that time kissing and nibbling your neck, and now was struggling trying to take off your shirt. He finally took it off with your help and both of you attacked the other’s chest and neck again, while you took one of his hands to the apex of your legs. He moaned when he felt your wetness.

“Ready enough, Dean,” you said. “Are you?” He repeated your movements and you smiled when you could palm at the bulge in his jeans.

“Yes, ma’am,” he answered, and you giggled, before getting a bit up and then down on his cock. You groaned at the same time, and you didn’t stop, you just started riding him with ease, making what felt good, slow, and then fast. He just let you, lying back and enjoying the ride, making delicious noises every once in a while. You didn’t miss the opportunity to tease.

“For a grumpy hunter like you, you’re quite submissive.”

“I like a woman who takes control. Doesn’t mean I can’t be a bossy alpha male if I want, though,” he smiled and you laughed, cutting with a moan when he shoot his hips up. He smiled when your breath hitched.

“I’m coming,” you got to say, before muffling your sounds biting into Dean’s shoulder. You grazed his wings with your fingertips and he gasped.

“Right behind you, soulmate,” he whispered in your ear and came just then, with a grunt, filling you up. You stayed like that for a second, both of you rubbing each other’s wings as a sort of aftercare.  
You managed to carry Dean and yourself up to the bathroom for a quick clean up and then to the bedroom, where he spooned you under the covers of your bed, his arm around you.

“Will you stay?” You asked, a bit sleepy, a bit totally aware of his words.

“I wouldn’t even dream of leaving,” he answered quietly. And you fell asleep, hoping for a new day to begin. 

_Because when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos much appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
